1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a high-voltage pulse protection device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high-voltage pulse protection device for a video apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Lightning bolts are natural phenomenon. Each lightning bolt has a voltage between one hundred million volts and one billion volts and has a current between twenty thousand amperes and forty thousand amperes. Therefore, if an electrical apparatus without proper insulation is struck by lightning, the electrical apparatus will be seriously damaged.
A typical video apparatus or display apparatus (such as a digital/analog TV turner, a digital/analog TV card/box, a plasma/LCD TV, a hand-held mobile TV, a set-top box, a high definition TV, a digital TV receiver, a satellite TV card/box, a car TV, a TV signal transmitter, a DVD player, a video tape player/recorder, a security video system, an internet security video system or a traffic video system) has an input terminal, a video processing module, and a cable. The input terminal (such as an antenna) receives a TV signal. The cable connects the input terminal and the video processing module to transfer the TV signal to the video processing module.
When lightning strikes the input terminal, the high voltage current from the lightning bolt passes through the cable and also damages the video processing module. For example, when an antenna located on a rooftop is struck by lightning, the high voltage current from the lightning bolt passes through the antenna cable and also damages the TV located in the house. Furthermore, a user may be severely injured by the lightning if he/she touches one of the TV conductors.
How to provide a device to protect the video apparatus from being damaged by high voltage currents induced by lightning strikes and other high-voltage pulses is what both manufacturers and users are longing for.